


Wren's Regent

by PilotInTheStars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Post Heroes of Mandalore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotInTheStars/pseuds/PilotInTheStars
Summary: Bo-Katan Kryze has taken up the darksaber but she feels as if she is a regent yet again.





	Wren's Regent

The world around drenched in darkness, Bo-Katan Kryze watched the ground below her. The people of Mandalore were below, laughing and singing and teasing one another amongst giant fires that fought against the freezing night. It was a scene Bo had seen before – and one that, as she got older, she liked to watch, rather than engage in. The old spirit of Death Watch was a demon in her life that especially liked to play around at traditional bonfires.

Bo didn’t turn her head as someone set their helmet down and sat next to her on the balcony rail, but she knew it was Ursa Wren. They had been friends together so long before that Bo grew accustomed to knowing what sound her boots made on duracrete. It was something she couldn’t forget.

“It’s been a while since we’ve done this.” She remembered all of the times Ursa and Bo would run off during celebrations with a couple of drinks, where they would hide and watch the ongoing events, telling jokes and laughing themselves silly.

“Perhaps too long,” Bo said, looking down to see a drink being offered to her by her friend. She hesitated, but then wrapped a gloved hand around the cup. “Thank you.”

“The people have wondered where you’ve been these past few hours.”

“Finding quiet before I retire for the night.”

Ursa nodded and Bo tipped the drink back. She didn’t know what it was, and she was so sidetracked that she couldn’t even exactly tell what it tasted like. All she knew was that it warmed her inside and out. 

“I’ve missed fighting by your side.”

Bo’s eyes met hers. “I’ve missed you too.” She thought of those years in hiding from the Empire. Never once did she feel more alone in her life. “When I left Sundari and joined Death Watch, Viszla used to joke about my isolation from nearly everyone. You were the only one who I felt comfortable around. I like having someone to talk to. I haven’t had that for a while.”

Ursa nodded and took a sip of her drink. “Rau mentioned that you sought his aid before.”

“We allied ourselves during the empire once. Until, the Protectors decided to side with them.” She reached for the hilt of the darksaber attached to her belt, feeling a glimpse of panic when she thought it had been taken. She took a breath to slow her heart down. “And now it seems that we are allies again. I’ve invited him to be part of my council. I would have you too if you would accept.”

Ursa shook her head. “I’m flattered, but Krownest and my clan needs me first. Clan Wren stands with you.” Ursa took Bo’s hand. “And I’m willing to help if you require it.”

“You did always keep me from making stupid decisions before.” Bo looked down at her empty cup. She thought of that final fire of words between her and her sister that had ripped the very last tolerance she had left. That night had been cold and unforgiving, but Bo ran anyway. What would’ve happened if she had stayed another day? What would’ve happened if she’d try to talk to Satine one last time before her sister did what she had done?

“I’m afraid much of our younger selves made only poor decisions, Bo.” Ursa took Bo’s hand. “But we are fortunate enough to grow old to make better decisions. Some do not get that chance.”

A group of younger warriors started to sing a rousing chorus together. Their words muddled together, but Bo-Katan recognized the tune from her childhood – one she heard sung by plenty of people on Kalevela. They were out of tune and pitchy, but it didn’t faze anyone. Rather, it made the crowds only more agreeable and joyous.

“I was happy to see you take up the darksaber. You will make things right for our people.”

Bo thought of the people who had bowed to her as she raised the darksaber over their heads. “I was a regent once, and I feel as if I’m a regent once again.”

Ursa let go of her grip and both of her hands returned to support herself on the railing.

“What do you mean?”

“Back when Maul was defeated, General Ahsoka Tano named me regent. Someone to rule before the rightful person comes along. Your daughter is a true Mandalorian- a Mandalorian that many of us could aspire to be. I did speak to Rau earlier. I’ll have you know that he agrees with me.”

“Are you insisting that my daughter become leader of Mandalore someday?” Ursa fiddled with the peeling paint on her helmet. Bo-Katan awaited her response. But she got none.

“I know Sabine doesn’t want that responsibility. She’s a young woman-"

“She’s not even twenty.”

“I understand. She has another family. She has the Rebellion. But as I understand the Rebellion grows stronger each day. I’ve seen good triumph over evil. And I believe that freeing Mandalore is just the beginning.” Bo set the cup down beside her. 

Ursa didn’t answer, but looked at the scene of fires below. 

“I wouldn’t force the position on her. But even if she refuses now, I am not immortal. I will die eventually, whether it is on a battlefield or peacefully on my deathbed. Mandalore will need a leader. And there is no one else than Sabine to rule after me.”

The air grew heavy all of a sudden. As if the future of Mandalore hung above them, like a wild animal ready to pounce. Even the people below no longer laughed or sung old tunes of old. 

“According to Alrich, I am too stubborn to admit that Sabine has grown into a young woman. I am just too guilty to admit that I wasn’t there for her during that time.”

Bo-Katan thought about Sabine Wren. The last time she had seen her was before the Clone War ended, Sabine could barely toddle on two feet before falling over. Now, she was older and seemed to have had to grow up too fast. She could walk on two feet well, but seemed to be afraid to fly and take whatever destiny had laid out for her. 

“I don’t want to tie her down. I was barely her age when I left. Look what that turned into. Your daughter is soaring now. But if she makes the decision to return to Mandalore, I fully intend to tell her about my thoughts.

“It is all her decision. I’m going to give her all the time she can to make it.”

Ursa sighed, and grasped Bo-Katan’s hand again as they sat together under the stars. Once more, Bo felt like she was back to the old days yet again. 

“My daughter,” Ursa said, a chuckle in her voice, “leader of Mandalore.”

Bo-Katan nodded. She thought of the little Wren she had once held in her arms as a baby a day after she’d been born. “Sabine Wren, leader of Mandalore.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promised back when I posted "Acquaintances and Monsters" back in July that I would have more stories with Ursa and Bo-Katan. Hopefully, this is just the beginning of what I have planned.
> 
> I thought Heroes of Mandalore was done well, and I was happy to see Bo-Katan Kryze again in Star Wars. I was one of the people who thought that her taking up the darksaber was probably pretty positive for Mandalore, but I did notice the criticisms of the storyline, and that it should've been Sabine's chance to rule for Mandalore. 
> 
> I did agree with many of those points. Sabine's character arc is a huge focal point of Heroes of Mandalore. Why didn't she become leader of Mandalore? This was my attempt to imagine the scenario after Sabine's full return to the Rebellion, and the future of Mandalore itself. 
> 
> Comments and discussion are always appreciated.
> 
> And as always, if there are any typos or errors, feel free to let me know. :)


End file.
